Appearences are deceptive
by ClexCamren
Summary: Kazunari Takao, un jeune basketteur talentueux, toujours heureux et souriant. Mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, elles sont trompeuses vous savez ? Midorima va lui dire quelque chose alors que sa journée est déjà pourrie. C'est cette phrase qui va le faire craquer... Va-t-il s'ouvrir ? Ou se renfermer d'autant plus ? Happy end or not ?


On a tous connu ce mec, un peu maigrichon, pas très canon mais pas trop laid non plus, pas des plus intelligent, bon qu'en sport ou en art plastique, oui vous savez, ce mec qui se prend des tartes de la part des plus grands et des plus jeunes dans les couloirs, ce mec qui donne de l'argent au ''bad-boy'' du lycée, ce mec qui porte les sacs des autres ou qui donne son repas à la cantine. Mais si, je suis sûr que vous avez connu au moins une personne comme ça dans votre petit gars qui reste toujours dans son coin, pas très très sociale qui a peur d'approcher les autres, qui se fait insulter de''bizarre'' par les autres de son club ou de son équipe... Vous voyez de quel genre de mec je veux parler ? Non ? Mais c'est pourtant claire ! Vous savez, ce sont ceux que l'on appel ''victime''. Ah, là,vous avez compris hein... Pitoyable... Peu importe. Ici ce mec, c'est moi. Kazunari Takao, 16 ans, oublié le ''petit'' avec moi, je mesure 1 mètre 76, je suis assez grand je suppose... Pour 65 kilos. Meneur à Shutoku. Vous ne connaissez pas ? Mais si... C'est une équipe de basket assez connue. Très connue même... Ah j'ai failli oublier. Je suis malheureusement tomber amoureux de Shintaro Midorima. Vous savez, ce gars toujours à fond dans ce que peuvent dire les horoscopes, toujours avec son objet porte bonheur. Il est grand,beaucoup plus grand que moi, plus baraqué également, mais en muscle évidemment. Il n'a pas un gramme de graisse, je vous assure... Il a des cheveux verts, tout comme ses yeux et porte des lunette. Il n'est pas trop du genre à rire... On pourrait le comparer à un coincé de la vie ou à une personne froide et sans cœur, c'est ce qu'il laisse paraître en tout cas.

Et là vous allez me dire ''c'est quoi le rapport avec le mec victime ?''. J'y arrive. Dans l'équipe je suis connu pour celui qui rit, qui sourit, qui aime la vie, qui ne se soucie de rien qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser... Détrompez vous. Je ne fais qu'endosser un rôle, je porte un masque que je retire dès que je suis seul, chez moi, dans les vestiaires, aux toilettes etc... De toute façon dès qu'on me voit seul et heureux, on me dit ''Pourquoi tu souris ? Arrête immédiatement, c'est horrible de te voir sourire.'' Donc oui, j'arrête de sourire, je baisse la tête et je m'excuse. Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre de toute façon ? J'ai déjà essayé de me rebiffer, mais les gars sont revenus à trois pour me tabasser dans l'arrière de la cour en me menaçant de ne plus jamais recommencer. J'ai dû trouver une excuse bidon pour convaincre mes proches que rien ne m'étais arrivé, pareil pour certains membre de l'équipe. Je ne sais plus trop ce que je leur avais dit... Mais ce jour, la seule chose que j'ai retenu c'est Shin-chan qui avait marmonner un ''Faiblard''. J'ai dû faire comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu, même si ça me pesais et que c'est toujours le cas. Après tout, Shin-chan ce qu'il me dit, c'est rien comparé aux brutes du lycée. Mais bien sûr, personne n'est au courant. Je sais très bien faire la comédie vous savez ! Faire celui qui a la vie parfaite,l'insouciant ! C'est simple, suffit de sourire, de rire et de sortir des blagues nulles et le tour est joué !

Mais bon à force vous savez, c'est dur. C'est dur de devoir faire le mec heureux h24, c'est dur de ne pas pleurer devant les autres, de se retenir de ne pas tomber en sanglot en pleine entraînement ou en plein match. À force, ça devient pesant, vous en avez marre donc vous trouvez des excuses pour ne plus aller en cour, pour sécher les entraînements. Vous dites que vous êtes malade, que vous avez mal au ventre, ou à la tête, que vous êtes enrhumé. Vous trouvez un tas d'excuse ! Juste pour ne pas allez en cour, juste pour ne pas avoir à subir. Mais c'est une erreur de faire ça... Parce que le jour où vous revenez, vous vous en prenez encore plus dans la tronche. Les racailles de l'établissement viennent vers vous d'un air de dire ''Toi, tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir'' de par leur allure. Et en général, c'est vrai. Vous vous dites que vous n'auriez jamais dû revenir ici, en enfer, parce que le cauchemar recommence. Mais vous vous dites aussi que vous avez bien trop sécher, que vous avez une compétition... Du coup vous subissez et vous vous la fermez c'est tout. Le cycle recommence, mais vous vous contentez de résister encore une fois... Puis ce n'est qu'une fois rentré chez vous que vous vous lâchez. Vous montez dans votre chambre en claquant la porte, vous vous laissez glisser le long de cette dernière et vous tombez en sanglots dans un silence parfait...

C'est ce que je vis, toute la journée, tout les jours. Je dois lutter pour ne pas chialer en plein cour ou autre part. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est dur, ça devient de plus en plus dur chaque jour.

«Hey le nullos ! Va me chercher de quoi boire ! Avec ton argent évidemment.» me dit l'un des mecs qui m'avez tabassé l'autre jour.

Je me contente d'obéir, je ne peux faire que ça. Je pars près du distributeur de boisson et y insère une pièce afin de lui prendre sa boisson. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il veut... Il va probablement me renverser la canette sur la tête comme l'autre fois, sauf que c'était un café bouillant. Je soupire un peu, attendant que la canette descende. Je la prend et retourne auprès du mec pour la lui donner.

«Quoi ? Du raisin ? Tu te fous de moi nullos ?»

Je le savais, je l'ai senti. Je le regarde, mais il me dit de baisser la tête, donc je m'exécute et fixe le sol. Je l'entend pouffer de rire avec ses amis, puis ouvrir la boisson. Apparemment il en boit une gorgée, mais pas pour très longtemps, il verse le reste de la canette sur ma tête. Je ferme les yeux en serrant les poings et les dents. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait ça, je ne pleurerais pas... Cela lui donnerait raison et il y prendrait d'autant plus de plaisir. Je préfère me retenir comme je sais si bien le faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me pousse violemment, mes fesses heurtent le sol en béton, me faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur en grimaçant. Puis il me jette sa boisson, à présent vide,sur la tête. Elle rebondit au sol puis je les entends s'en aller,bon débarras... Je me relève peu de temps après et me dépoussière doucement. Faisant attention à ne pas toucher les égratignures que j'ai. Pourquoi ? Demandez leur... C'est eux qui me frappent sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Peut-être pour avoir un sac de boxe personnalisé ? Je ne sais pas, je m'en cogne.

Je pars en direction des toilettes afin de me nettoyer un peu, sinon ça va coller. Je fais couler le robinet et prend de l'eau entre mes mains que je plaque contre mon visage, j'en met également dans mes cheveux, puis je relève la tête afin de m'observer dans le miroir juste au-dessus de moi. J'ai des cernes, ça ne va pas passer inaperçue auprès des autres... Bah, je leur dirais que j'ai dormi tard parce que je devais réviser pour un contrôle. Ça devrait passer !

Après ça, je ressors des toilettes en priant pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec des brutes de ce foutu lycée... J'ai failli fermer les yeux,mais par chance, je tombe nez à nez avec Shin-chan qui me regarde de haut en bas, silencieux, il porte son objet du jour dans sa main droite: Un ours en peluche, ce qui est plutôt mignon. Quant à moi,je lui souris. C'est le seul qui arrive à me faire sourire sans que ce soit faux... Enfin, la plupart du temps.

«Tu sens le raisin. Pourquoi es-tu trempé ?»

Je grimace légèrement, mais continu de lui sourire ouvertement.

«Je suis tomber et comme j'avais une canette en main, le jus m'est tombé dessus !» lui dis-je en rigolant un peu nerveusement je l'avoue.

«Toujours aussi maladroit...» soupire le vert en fermant les yeux. «Bon, tu me bloques le passage Takao, j'aimerais aller au toilette tu sais.» me dit-il simplement, du coup je me décale en m'excusant.

Une fois Shintaro hors de ma vue, je soupire de soulagement. Je craignais qu'il ne me croit pas, surtout lui avec ses yeux qui remarque à peu près tout quand il s'y met. D'ailleurs je me demande s'il a remarqué pour mes cernes... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Peu importe... En relevant les yeux j'aperçois le gars qui m'a justement versé sa boisson dessus un peu plus tôt. Je profite qu'il ne m'ait pas encore remarqué pour me faufiler dans les couloirs rapidement. Je ne tiens pas à subir une énième humiliation devant les autres et surtout pas devant Shin-chan, on ne sait jamais. Il pourrait sortir à n'importe quel moment.

J'entre dans un local, abandonné à ce que je peux remarquer puisqu'il y a des draps sur les meubles présent et une épaisse couche dépoussière sur ces derniers. Je plisse les yeux afin de mieux distinguer l'endroit dans lequel je suis actuellement. Puis après quelques minutes à ''visiter'' le lieu, je retire un drap, laissant apparaître un fauteuil de bureau. Je toussote un peu dû à toute la poussière qui vient de se lever d'un coup, ça ne plait pas trop à mes poumons tout ça... Je m'installe ensuite sur le fauteuil,poussant un soupire d'aise. Ma tête se pose sur le dessus de ce dernier, mes yeux fixent un moment le plafond. La sonnerie retentit,mais qu'importe, je préfère rester ici, au calme... De toute façon ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière absence de ma vie... Une fois le silence dans les couloirs revenu, mes paupières se font de plus en plus lourdes, je ne résiste pas, je n'en ai plus la force depuis longtemps et puis entre nous, toutes ces nuits d'insomnie m'ont tuer... Je me tue à petit feu, je suis là sans être là,donc autant laisser le sommeil me prendre durant quelques heures, ça ne coûte rien...

Je ne me réveille que quelques heures plus tard. Je m'étire de tout mon long tout en baillant les yeux fermés. Je dois bien avouer que ça m'a fait un bien de fou ! Cela doit faire plus d'un mois voir plus que je ne dors que deux ou trois heures par nuits, voir même pas du tout. Donc oui, dormir sur ce fauteuil, dans ce local, dans ce lycée, m'a fait du bien. Je regarde ensuite l'heure à ma montre, pile à l'heure... Ou presque. Je risque d'arrivé en retard ! Il ne faut pas... Je ne veux pas encore me faire insulter de "nul" par Shin-chan... Ses mots me font bien plus mal que les coups que je reçois, que les insultes que je me prend par les bad-boys du lycée, que les humiliations... Peut-être à cause de mes sentiments envers lui ? Oui, ça ne peut être que ça... C'est parce que je l'aime que je souffre doublement plus quand il m'insulte de nul ou me fait une petite remarque.

Je soupire encore une fois et sors du local, je risque peut-être d'y revenir... Mes pas me mènent d'eux-même dans le couloir principal. C'est calme... Je peux entendre le raisonnement de mes pas, les battements de mon cœur, ma respiration... Je peux tout entendre... Et juste ça, ce silence parfait, me fait sourire comme un idiot.

«Je t'ai déjà dit que ton sourire était horrible à regarder, tout comme ta sale face. Pourquoi souris-tu, Takao ?» oh non... Je reconnais cette voix... «Alors ? Pourquoi tu souris face de rat ?»

Mon sourire s'est bien vite effacé. Je me suis même arrêter, pourquoi je ne cours pas ? Pourquoi je me met à trembler encore une fois ? Pourquoi je ne dis rien ? Si je ne dis rien ça va mal tourné ! Comme l'autre fois. Pourquoi ce calme a-t-il été coupé par lui ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas un professeur ? Ou un surveillant ? Ou encore mieux, pourquoi ce n'est pas Shin-chan ? Je sens ma gorge se nouée, mon estomac se contracter, mes jambes faiblir... Je vais tomber, je vais pleurer... Je le sens... Sa main se pose sur mon épaule, je fixe le sol. Je ne veux pas le regarder, je n'ose pas...

«Hey, soit tu l'ouvres, soit je te pète la tronche, j'ai la main qui gratte en plus... Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?»

Son sourire en coin, je sais ce qu'il va se passer... Il va me frapper... Peut-être que si je parle, il ne va pas le faire ? Non... Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs Takao. C'est une brute, il va te défoncer c'est tout.

«Je ne sais pas... J'étais juste heureux un court instant...» murmurais-je, la voix totalement tremblante.

«Hm hm, donc tu es heureux ? Sauf que tu ne mérites pas d'être heureux, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne mérite même pas ta place dans ton club, tu es faible, inutile, et je paris que tu n'as aucune endurance mon pauvre.» il ricane et me double pour me prendre par le col, je déglutis.«Hmm... Tes bleus sont partis ? Ou tu te maquille ? Non bien sûr que non... Ils sont partis. Laisse moi arranger ça, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas une question évidemment.»

Sans que je n'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il me jette au sol et se jette juste après sur moi. Je protège mon visage à l'aide de mes bras. Tu es bête Takako, il va les prendre et te massacré, exactement comme les fois précédentes. Tu ne peux que prier pour qu'il ne te dévisage pas et ne te brise pas de côtes pour quand-même aller t'entraîner...

Je sens ses poing me cogner, me frapper ici et là, il s'acharne sur mon buste, mes abdos, puis comme prédis il me prend les bras et enchaîne avec mon visage. Je sens ma lèvre inférieure exploser sous l'impact des coups, mon nez se met rapidement à saigner, il continue quelques instants puis se lève. Je reprend mon souffle perdu, mais il r'enchaîne. Cette fois-ci, avec des coups plus violents, plus puissant, des coup de pied. Je me tords en deux, crachant un filet de salive, mes yeux se ferment, je n'en peux plus... Ses coups me tuent. Ils va me tuer... Je suis en pleure, j'ai mal partout...

«Et voilà... Fini pour aujourd'hui, nullos, on se revoit demain ? J'ai hâte de recommencer !»

Je sais... Tu as toujours hâte de recommencer, tu adores me tabasser, tu adores m'humilier, tu adores m'insulter... J'ai remarqué que ton insulte préférée c'était "Nullos"... Je sais, j'ai remarqué tout ça. Je ne comprend juste pas pourquoi tu t'acharne comme ça sur moi...

J'aurais pu le lui dire, mais il m'aurait de nouveau frapper. Donc je préfère garder le silence et le laisser partir. Je ne me lève que cinq minutes plus tard, j'observe ma montre, l'entraînement à commencer... Merde ! Je me relève aussi vite que je le peux, et me met à trottiner du mieux que je le pouvais en direction du gymnase. Je frotte mon nez avec ma chemise blanche ainsi que ma lèvre, tant pis pour les trace de sang, je rebrousse les manches, ça ne se voit pas. J'arrive enfin devant le gymnase, je remet mes vêtements correctement, mes cheveux, je me dépoussière, je prend une grande inspiration et pose ma main sur la poignée. Pourquoi j'hésite ? Pourquoi je ne veux pas y aller ? J'ai mal partout... Je ne vais même pas tenir dix minutes... Je me met à trembler, encore une fois, mais je secoue la tête et me ressaisie. Je dois y aller, je ne peux pas les abandonner. Je presse la poignée et entre. Les regards se posent aussitôt sur moi. Par chance, ils sont assez loin, donc je leur fais signe que je suis terriblement désolé de n'arriver que maintenant et cours aussi vite que je le peux en direction des vestiaires afin de me changer tant bien que mal. J'enfile ma tenue d'entraînement et rejoins ensuite les autres qui posent de nouveau leurs regards sur moi.

«Que t'es-t-il arrivé bon sens !?» me demande l'un de mes camarades, je lui souris pleinement en le regardant et me gratte l'arrière de la tête.

«Rien de grave ! Je suis tomber dans les escaliers en voulant me dépêcher !»

C'est alors que je vu Shin-chan arriver, il avait l'air... énervé. Je vais encore me faire passer un savon... Il me regarde de haut en bas, me toise carrément. Rien que ça, je sens mon cœur se serrer. Je déteste ce regard...

«Et vous y croyez vous ? Une chute !? Et moi je suis le roi d'Angleterre !?»

«C'est vrai Shin-chan, je suis tombé, tu sais que je suis maladroit non ? Ce n'est rien de grave, on peut s'entraîner.»

J'aurais vraiment préféré me taire. Le regard qu'il vient de me lancer vient de me glacer le sang. Il ne me croit pas... C'est la première fois qu'il réagit ainsi. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne, je me débrouille très bien seul.

«Ce sont clairement des coups que ce crétin a reçu, vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? Même sans mes lunettes je le verrais ! Cet imbécile est clairement entrain de nous mentir !»

«Je ne vous mens pas ! Je vais très bien ! Je ne suis pas un crétin ! Je ne suis pas un imbécile ! Je ne suis pas un nul ! J'en ai marre de me faire passer pour la victime, je ne me suis pas pris de coups ok !?» j'ai vraiment dit ça ? Maintenant ils me regardent tous... Je déglutis de nouveau, je sens mon cœur battre plus vite que la norme, c'est horrible... J'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine à tout moment.

«Si, tu es un menteur. Un menteur qui ment sans arrêt, qui ne va pas bien, un pur crétin, un imbécile, un nul de première catégorie. TU te fais passer pour la victime. TU t'es pris des coups mais refuse d'en parler, tu veux jouer le fort, celui qui va bien, mais tu es faibles. Tu vas finir par te tuer si tu continu. Je ne veux pas d'un suicidaire dans notre équipe.»

S'en est trop... Ma main est partie toute seule en plein sur le visage de Shintaro, la gifle a raisonnée dans tout le bâtiment. Je sais qu'il n'a pas fini de parler, mais je ne veux plus l'entendre. Je ne veux plus le voir. Je baisse de nouveau la tête, les sanglots reviennent tels des enfoirés, j'en peux plus, j'éclate. Ma respiration se fait forte, mais à cause des coups précédents, mes côtes me font horriblement souffrir quand je respire.

«Je te hais...» chuchotais-je avant de m'enfuir en courant tel un lâche. Mais si je peux être lâche pour une fois dans ma triste vie, alors qu'il en soit ainsi !

Je pars m'enfermer dans les vestiaires vides, non pas ceux que nous occupons, les autres. Ils sont plus petits, et résonne beaucoup moins. Je ferme la porte à clé et me laisse tomber, mon dos glisse lentement le long de la porte jusqu'à ce que je finisse les fesses de nouveau au sol. La chute de tout à l'heure me fait encore mal, mais je m'en fiche. Je souffre déjà intérieurement, ce n'est pas ça qui va me blesser encore plus... "Je ne veux pas d'un suicidaire dans notre équipe." Il m'a vraiment dit ça ? Un suicidaire ? Mes pleurs ne cessent pas, les larmes continuent de couler. Je suis un suicidaire, je suis faible, je suis un menteur, je suis un nul, je suis un crétin, un connard... Je ralentis peut-être l'équipe... Peut-être qu'il a raison après tout... Il me dis juste tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas... Mais Shin-chan me l'a dit haut et fort... Je ne suis qu'un crétin, un menteur, un faible, un nul... Il le pensait ? Vraiment..? Je suis un suicidaire ? C'est vraiment ce que je suis ? Un incapable ? Et je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant ? Peut-être que je devrais faire ce qu'il m'a dit un jour... Ce mec la... Ce bad-boy... Je devrais peut-être disparaître... J'ai déjà essayé, oui, j'ai déjà tenté de mettre fin à mes jours. C'est peut-être le moment ? Je relève la tête, j'observe les lieux. Il n'y a que des barres de métal... Si j'en casse une peut-être que je pourrais... Me tuer ?

Je me lève, vacillant, je ne tiens même plus debout, je ne supporte plus tout ça. Shin-chan vient de m'ouvrir les yeux, il a sûrement raison... J'attrape la barre et tente de la casser, j'y parviens au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. D'ici, j'entend les gars de l'équipe se disputés. Ils crient peut-être sur Shintaro... Peut-être qu'ils sont entrain de lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû me dire ça parce que ça ne se fait pas ? Peut importe... Ils n'auront plus à me supporter et l'autre mec n'aura plus à me rappeler à quel point je suis inutile ici...

Je m'installe sur l'un des bancs en bois, mon dos est collé au mur gelé, ce qui me fait frissonner. Mes yeux se posent sur mon poignet déjà abîmé par d'anciennes cicatrices, puis sur le métal que je viens de perfectionner afin de pouvoir l'utiliser. Dois-je vraiment faire ça ? J'ai vraiment touché le bout ? Je suis vraiment au plus bas ? "Je ne veux pas d'un suicidaire dans notre équipe.", "Tu n'es qu'un connard inutile, Kazunari.", "Pourquoi tu souris ? Tu me répugne, retire moi ça de tes lèvres !", "Imbécile.", "Faiblard.", "Cours ! Dépêche toi ! Tire !", "Oh mon dieu ! Tu es encore en vie ? Dommage, je te pensais mort. Mais je pourrais reprendre mes activités, c'est bien ça."

Pourquoi je me suis remémorer tout ça ? Ces paroles ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi nul ? Je suis... Pitoyable... Un misérable... Mes larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler, je ne sais faire que ça... Pleurer... Je serre fermement le morceau de métal et soulève. "Tu devrais crever, Kazunari, tu es faible. Face de rat, nullos." Oui, je te l'accorde... Finalement, j'enfonce ce truc dans mon bras, juste au-dessus du pouls. J'appuie. Fortement. Je le sens entrer dans ma peau, le sang commence à couler... Je trace un trait. Profond. Pas très net. Il n'est pas droit. Mais je trace, lentement, mais sûrement, tout en tremblant. Je vois flou à cause de toutes ces foutues larmes... J'en ai marre... Je ne veux plus ressentir ça... Je retire la barre, je la renfonce une deuxième fois pour recommencer... Pourquoi ça me fais autant de... Bien ? Pourquoi en suis-je de nouveau à ce point...? Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait de lettre d'adieu ? Qui l'aurait lue de toute façon... Certainement pas Shin-chan... Je m'apprête à enfoncer mon arme une troisième fois dans mon bras. Mais on frappe à la porte... Non... Pourquoi à ce moment ?

«Laissez moi ! Je n'ai pas fini !» criais-je entre deux sanglots.

«Takao ouvre moi cette foutue porte ou je la force !»

«Shin-chan... Part ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Laisse moi tranquille !» je peux l'entendre grogner de mécontentement, il appui sur la poignée plusieurs fois, la faisant monter et descendre plusieurs fois.

«Ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! Ouvre cette putain de porte Takao !»

Dois-je lui ouvrir ? Pourquoi je le ferais ? Je... J'hésite... Après un long moment de blanc, il recommence à jouer avec la poignée de porte... Je me lève, lentement, ma tête tourne un peu... Mon sang coule encore... Il laisse des marques au sol... Je laisse la barre de fer rejoindre le bitume également, la laissant raisonner en un bruit aiguë. Je m'approche un peu plus de la porte, et pose ma main sur la clé. J'ouvre. J'ai ouvert... Shin-chan entre, envoyant la porte valsé. Il pose son regard vert intense sur moi. Il regarde le sol, les tâche de sang, la barre puis mon poignet... Ses traits de visage change. Il semble inquiet, il a peur, il a les yeux grand ouvert et fixe mon bras ensanglanté. C'est quand je renifle qu'il revient à lui.

«Mon dieu... Takao... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait...?»

Je ne répond pas, il s'approche de moi prudemment pour ne pas me faire reculer, je ne recul pas. Je n'en n'ai ni l'envie, ni la force.

«Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais arrêter ! Im-» il s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase, je le regarde et lui sourit tristement, c'est tout ce que je peux faire...

«Imbécile ? Je sais... Je sais tout ça Shin-chan... Je suis nul, faible, je ralenti l'équipe, je suis un naze, un suicidaire, un-»

«Tait toi.» m'interrompt-il froidement, ses yeux semblent humide... Pourquoi ?«Tait toi... Tu es vraiment bête quand tu t'y met hein..?» sa voix est tremblante... «Tu n'es pas un imbécile, tu n'es pas nul ou faible, ou même un naze... Tu es merveilleux Takao...» cette fois, il pleur. Shintaro Midorima ? Pleurer ? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux là.

Il s'approche encore de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules, tendrement, doucement... Il ne veut pas m'effrayer... Je le sens. Je relève la tête pour le regarder, incrédule. Que fait-il ? Je renifle une énième fois, il retire son maillot et prend mon poignet afin de l'enrouler autour et de serrer pour compresser les plaies. Il fait un nœud et relâche avec tendresse mon bras qui vient se replacer le long de mon corps.

«Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parler ? Pourquoi tu es resté dans ton coin ? Pourquoi tu t'es renfermer de nouveau ?»

«Je ne veux pas vous embêtez avec ça...» chuchotais-je en baissant la tête.

«Je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai déjà failli te perdre il y a un mois de ça, pour le même problème, tu sais à quel point j'ai eu peur ? Je ne veux pas que tu fasse... ça. Je ne le supporte plus Takao. J'en ai marre de te voir souffrir. Je ne disais rien, parce que je pensais que tu voyais quelqu'un ou quelque chose du genre, mais à la place, tu restes silencieux et fait comme si tout aller bien. Tu dois parler. Tu as besoin de parler... Et nous sommes là pour t'écouter. Tes amis, ta famille, tout ton entourage est là pour toi. Dont moi... Ne fait pas ça. Imagine les conséquence que cela peut avoir sur tes proches s'ils apprenaient que tu as voulu mettre fin à tes jours ? Même ces crétins le regretteraient... Ils font ça par jalousie. Tu es une personne merveilleuse... Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.» il marque une pause, et moi, je l'écoute, j'avale tout ça... Mes larmes recommencent à couler, parce que... Parce que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça, qu'on est là pour moi, pour m'écouter...«Ne nous abandonne pas. On va régler ton problème, tous ensemble. On va se serrer les coudes et on va arranger tout ça, ensemble. D'accord ?»

La voix de Shin-chan est douce... Elle est magnifique... Encore plus que d'habitude... Je décide de me laisser aller. Je vais dans ses bras, et sans attendre, il me serre doucement contre lui tout en me murmurant des choses douces et attentionnées. On va régler ça... J'y crois, parce que mes amis sont là... J'ai confiance en eux. Même si ça prend du temps, je sais que ça va s'arranger...

«Je t'aime Takao, et je ne compte pas te laisser tomber. Je resterais avec toi à présent. Que tu le veuilles ou non...»

Je rêves ? Il vient vraiment de... De me dire qu'il m'aimer ? Qu'il allait rester avec moi ? Vraiment ? Je relève la tête pour le regarder, il en fait de même. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues pour les frotter à l'aide de ses pouces. Il m'offre un joli sourire qui me fait fondre, là, j'ai tout oublié... Mes problèmes, mes douleurs, mes blessures... Absolument tout... Je me met sur la pointe des pieds et tente l'impossible. Je l'embrasse. Il a l'air... Surpris ? Mais il y répond peu après, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, j'en fais de même tout en passant bras autour de sa nuque et lui, autour de mes hanches. Après le baiser, il recommence à me caresser les joues. J'adore ça...

«Allons désinfecter ça, mettre un bandage, et nous irons parler aux autres de tout tes problèmes, de ton harcèlement, d'accord ?»

Je hoche la tête en me détachant à contre cœur de lui. Il me traîne doucement jusque l'infirmerie et me soigne. Il désinfecte mon bras en grimaçant, moi aussi, mais plus de douleur. Pourtant j'ai l'habitude... Je soupire un peu. Puis il bande le tout et range le désinfectant, jette les cotons à la poubelle, puis me tend sa main que j'attrape avec plaisir.

«Allons parler maintenant.»

Me dit-il en souriant légèrement, je renifle encore une fois en frottant mes yeux des précédentes larmes, puis lui sourit doucement en hochant de nouveau la tête pour le suivre jusqu'au gymnase où les autres nous attendent. Ils ont l'air inquiets... Je culpabilise soudainement... En voyant mon expression de visage, Shin-chan resserre un peu ma main pour me dire que tout va bien, ce n'est pas de ma faute... Je hoche la tête silencieusement. L'un de mes coéquipier me serre dans ses bras, les autres suivent le rythme, et Shin-chan semble observer la scène un peu à l'écart, mais avec un sourire. Ils vont vraiment m'aider... Ils sont vraiment là pour moi... Mais je n'ai rien vu... Je me suis renfermer, et ça a failli me coûter la vie... Je suis bête parfois... Mais là, je pense être le plus heureux du monde... Mes amis sont tous entrain de me serrer dans leur bras en me disant que tout va bien aller, qu'ils sont là pour moi, qu'ils vont m'aider... Et en plus de ça, Shin-chan éprouve la même chose que je ressens pour lui... Là, je pense que je vais pouvoir m'en sortir... C'est sûr, je vais revivre, je vais tout reprendre à zéro... Et je vais remonter la pente. Je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un me rabaisser ainsi. Me faire descendre au plus bas. Jamais. Je resterais fort, aux cotés et à l'aide de mes proches.

 _ **Ce n'est sûrement pas l'un des trucs les plus triste que j'ai écris, mais ni l'un des plus heureux. Cependant, tu m'as demander quelque chose d'émouvant, avec du Midotaka, qui se fini bien parce que tu es une fragile. Donc, mon petit bébé, le voici ton One-shot que j'aurais dû faire il y a looooonnnnnnngtemps ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu. Sinon je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, un câlin peut-être ?**_

 _ **Ah et, mine de rien, j'essaie tout de même de transmettre un message dans ce one shot... J'espère que vous l'aurez compris. Sinon, relisez bien ce que Midorima dit à Takao. Et soyez attentif à ses paroles, parce qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous écoutez, un ami, vos parents, un psy, des proches, un prof, votre cpe... Quelqu'un. Ne restez pas seule, ça peut réellement vous coûtez la vie... Je parle également en thermes de connaissance. Donc... Parlez, n'ayez pas peur de vous ouvrir à quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance.**_

 _ **Voilà voilà, j'espère que j'ai réussi mon petit défi et surtout que j'ai réussi à vous retransmettre ce que je voulais. Sinon, j'ai raté mon truc ha ha.**_


End file.
